


yugbam- the beginnings

by zayndotcom



Series: yugbam- the story [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 14 year old yugbam, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, jealous and slightly neglected yugyeom, lapslock bc im trash and lazy, like so much fluff, the infamous yugbam first meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: psh, how amazing could this bambam possibly be, huh? he's apparently younger than yugyeom and allegedly  won some sort of dancing competition in thailand, like all that makes him the best thing since sliced bread. gosh, yugyeom fights the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. he can't even do some training without hearing everyone raging on about bambam this and bambam that. so what if he's never met the renowned bambam, he already knows he's going to hate him so why even bother waste the time to meet him.in which yugyeom is fourteen, a trainee at jyp and totally not jealous of the foreign trainee that everyone seems to obsessed about. totally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> guess who joined a new fandom..  
> there is a serious lack of yugbam fics in the got7 fandom and i was shocked when i couldnt find any yugbam fics about their trainee days. so i decided to write one myself lmao if anyone has written, has read or is going to write about trainee yugbam then link me immediately pls and thx  
> also i wrote this in an hour when i was supposed to be doing a psychology essay but whatevs yugbam called for me.  
> yep so baiscally people pls write more maknae centric fics and then link me to them so i can cry about them and also i hope u enjoy my trash

yugyeom is annoyed. as a fourteen year old boy, he's familiar with this particular feeling. but this time its not due to some unknown fit of hormonal rage, which jinyoung has affectionately dubbed 'yugyeommies temper tantrums'. no, this time yugyeom has a completely _legitimate_ and _real_ reason to be angry. and that reason all comes down to a bambam. 

"he's so cute~" jackson coos to one of the nunas, scrunching his faces up all ugly like he does every time he attempts to do aegyo. the nuna nods in agreement, cooing back at jackson about how this particular trainee is so  _small and oh, my god his accent is so cute ugh he makes me want to cry_. 

psh, how amazing could this  _bambam_ possibly be, huh? he's apparently younger than yugyeom and  _allegedly_ won some sort of dancing competition in thailand, like all that makes him the best thing since sliced bread. gosh, yugyeom fights the urge to roll his eyes at the ridiculousness of it all. he can't even do some training without hearing everyone raging on about  _bambam_ this and  _bambam_ that. so what if he's never met the renowned  _bambam_ , he already knows he's going to hate him so why even bother waste the time to meet him. 

"yugyeom-ah, stop pouting, your face looks too old for that," jinyoung slaps him on the back of the head and yugyeom jumps up to counter attack but is stopped by a hand on his arm. 

"yugyeommie," jaebum says, enough authority in his voice that yugyeom feels like he's being scolded by his own father. 

"yeah, yugyeom-ah~" jinyoung particularly sings, side stepping around yugyeom to stand at jaebum's side, "that's no way to treat your hyung." 

yugyeom makes to attack again but one glance from jaebum has him cowering back in his self-pity corner, glaring harshly at jinyoung. 

"jinyoung-ah," jaebum turns his gaze on the other, "don't bully yugyeommie." jinyoung pouts and from behind the security of jaebum's back yugyeom sticks out his tongue. "yah, brat!" jinyoung makes a move at him now but before be can jaebum is pulling him back, shaking his head lightly like he can't believe he has to hang around with such kids all day. 

"jaebummie-hyung," jinyoung whines as he being pulled away and yugyeom gags, turning his head away from the disgusting sight of jinyoung's aegyo. 

yugyeom gets comfortable in his corner again, trying to relish in the last couple of minutes before dance practice starts up again. he's nearly completely forgot why he was even so annoyed earlier on, the cold press of the glass so soothing on his flushed and sweaty forehead that its almost like all his worries have been sucked out of his head. that is until the door crashes upon and one of the stylist-nuna's bursts into the room looking close to tears. 

"jimin-ah, look at this picture i just got of bambam with yoonji-unni!" 

oh yeah, now he remembers why he was so annoyed. 

jimin's and jackson's head snap up at the mention of bambam, distracting them from the conversation about... you guessed it  _bambam_. and not only do they head over to squeal about the picture, but so does mark, the guy who yugyeom has literally only seen talking to jackson and usually just sits quietly in the corner observing the chaos. yugyeom watches in poorly disguised disbelief as the four of them gather around the phone to oh and ah at the picture. 

jackson squeezes mark's arm, shaking them slightly, "nuna, you have to send me this picture!" 

"how is he so small," jimin cries, "i'm so jealous of yoonji-unni, i wish i could feed bammie ice cream on my lap like that." 

mark hums and nods, a small smile on his face as he looks down at the picture. 

yugyeom. has. had. enough. 

he pushes himself up and without a glance at anyone else, stalks out of the room fuming. what sort of self respecting fourteen year old would sit on a staff-nuna's lap and be fed ice cream like a baby. not yugyeom anyway! he has a bit of dignity and its not like he'd even fit, he towers over everyone now because of his growth spurt back in may. but that doesn't matter, because even if he could fit he wouldn't want to be sitting on people's laps. the last thing he wants to be is babied. he wants respect. sure, he rarely gets it from the hyungs and the nunas mostly ignore him to coo over the younger trainees like  _bambam_ but that doesn't matter because yugyeom doesn't need all that attention. he doesn't. 

he hadn't been looking where he was going during his fit of rage which was probably why he collided with another body, sending the other person and whatever they had been holding to the floor. even in his anger yugyeom couldn't bring himself to be impolite to the person he had just knocked over so he hurriedly bent down to try and help them up. 

"i-i'm sorry, i wasn't looking where i was going," he hold out a hand and a tiny one grabs his own. "it's okay, it's fine" the voice says, high and noticeably accented. yugyeom helps pull him up and the first thing he notices is that the boy is  _small_ , like barely reaches yugyeom's shoulder small. the second thing he notices is that he's cute, he could almost be described as pretty, in such a charming way that yugyeom flushes and rushed to start apologizing again. 

"no, no i-," yugyeom notices the ice cream that's now covering the floor below them, "i made you drop your ice cream, i'm sorry, i-i'll buy you a new one."

the boy laughs, high-pitched and sweet, and yugyeom blushes more fiercely, "no, i swear, its okay." the boy pauses, scrunching up his eyebrows cutely at yugyeom, "um, i'm not really sure how to ask this properly yet but- err, when's your date of birth? i-i'm sorry if this is rude but i'm foreign and i'm still not really sure how all of  _this-_ " he gestures vaguely with his arm,"works yet."

yugyeom shouldn't find the boy's rambling so endearing but he does, "it's fine, you'll get the hang of it soon enough," yugyeom smiles, "mine's november 17th, 1997. you?" 

the boy smiles wide at him and yugyeom tries not to find the fact the he's wearing braces even more adorable. "may 2nd, 1997."

yugyeom's eyebrows shoot up at the boy's answer, the boy looks like he's barely twelve yet somehow he's supposed to be older than yugyeom. _what the..?_

the boy doesn't look surprised at his reaction and shrugs, "at least i'll age well," he grins, "i'm bambam by the way." 

yugyeom freezes. 

 it's at this moment that yugyeom realizes that he hadn't dropped the others since he helped him up and had held onto it the entire conversation. it hadn't felt uncomfortable, well until now anyway. 

_bambam._

yugyeom drops  _bambam's_ hand like it's diseased, taking a step back.  _bambam_ looks a little shocked and hurt, opening his mouth to say something but yugyeom interrupts him. 

"wait- you're  _bambam_ _?_ " 

***

"-and there marks the start of what i like to call, the yugbam love story. _"_ bambam finishes glancing cheesily at yugyeom who reaches out and intertwines their fingers together, making heart-eyes at his boyfriend. 

youngjae gags, looking away in disgust while jackson and jinyoung groan on the couch. "i really wish i hadn't asked," youngjae says, looking traumatized, "that's one hour of my life that i'm never getting back." 

"do you really have to tell the  _full story_ every time someone even  _mentions_ our trainee days," jaebum rubs his temples like he's trying to will away a migraine. ah, some things never change. 

"yah, jaebum-ah," mark pipes up from where he was lounging on the ground listening fondly along to bambam's retell, "leave the maknaes alone. let them have their fun." 

bambam smiles sweetly at mark, batting his eyelashes, "thanks mark-hyung, but we all know that the old man over their is just jealous because he's sad and lonely, while yugyeom and i are young and in love."

yugyeom winces as jaebum immediately explodes at bambam's teasing, "brat! i am your hyung, treat me with some respect!" 

bambam giggles manically, using yugyeom's body as a human shield against jaebum's wrath. and even trapped between a jaebum and bambam sandwich, with jasckson and jinyoung's hollering and youngjae's and mark's laughs, yugyeom is pretty sure there no place he'd rather be than right here, in bambam's arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments help motivate me to write more yugbam that the world desperately need pls also ive havent read over this yet so sorry for the mistakes i know are there ill go back and clean those up eventually.


End file.
